This invention relates to a clutch release mechanism including a center fulcrum type release fork for providing a certain slide operation to a clutch bearing by hydraulic pressure or action of a cable accompanied by depression of a clutch pedal.
Generally, a center fulcrum type release fork is rotatably sphere-supported at its substantially central portion by a fulcrum member (e.g., fork ball) mounted on a certain part in a clutch housing. Owing to this structure, the release fork is required to be installed before a clutch housing is fixed to a cylinder block, and accordingly it is difficult to install or remove the release fork under such condition that the clutch housing is fixed to the cylinder block. For this reason, it has been considered to be impossible that the release fork is exchanged without removing the clutch housing from the cylinder block.